Nebula class
The Nebula class was a type of Federation starship that was in service in Starfleet during the latter half of the 24th century. History Construction of the Nebula-class was spearheaded under the authority of the Yoyodyne Division, and ranged in construction dates from as early as 2363 to as late as 2367. Vessels including and where constructed at this time at both the 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards and later the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. ( dedication plaques) The mission profile of the Nebula-class varied from performing various scientific roles to conducting patrol and transport duties. ( ; set artwork; ) The Nebula-class was present in several major Federation engagements against the Borg, including the Battle of Wolf 359 and the Battle of Sector 001. ( ; ) They were also present in numerous Dominion War battles, including the Second Battle of Chin'toka and Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Technical data Design The Nebula-class shared a similar design lineage with its slightly larger counterpart. :It is unknown, precisely, which class spawned the other, or if they were designed simultaneously. The only chronological evidence that exists can be determined by a comparison of dedication plaques, which reveals that the ''Nebula-class Phoenix was commissioned (on Stardate 40250.5) just a short time before the launch (Stardate 40759.5) of the Galaxy-class .'' The Nebula-class was composed of two hull sections; the saucer-shaped primary hull mounted atop the secondary hull, with two warp nacelles mounted on either side of the secondary hull, directly below the primary hull. ( , etc.) Atop the primary hull was a superstructure which could support a variety of modules, such as the inclusion of a triangular platform, fitted with torpedo launchers, an oval platform, or additional warp nacelles. ( ) :It remains unclear what the function of the USS ''Phoenix s superstructure was, however, it may be connected with why the ship used a "high-energy sensor sweep." According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the superstructure was referred to as an "upper sensor pod."'' By 2375, the Nebula-class was reconfigured slightly to include more of a Galaxy-class style secondary hull and deflector dish. ( ) :The reconfigured primary and secondary hull configurations were as a result of the transition from studio model to CGI model. Image:USS Sutherland.jpg|Triangular-shaped upper module. Image:USS Phoenix.jpg|Oval-shaped upper module. Image:USS Melbourne-dedication model.jpg|Warp nacelles in place of upper module. Image:Nebula class, the changing face of evil.jpg|Reconfigured hull. Defensive systems The Nebula-class was equipped with multiple phaser banks, located at various points along both hulls, as well as multiple torpedo launchers. The Nebula-class has a maximum effective weapons range exceeding 300,000 kilometers. ( ) The typical offensive arsenal of the Nebula-class included a torpedo launcher located on the secondary hull above the deflector dish, and on some variants, a torpedo launcher located on the superstructure located above the primary hull. ( ; ) Phaser positions included the forward-most part of the primary hull, and on the secondary hull, below the deflector dish. ( ; ) :While additional phaser strips are visible on the studio model, special effects have only revealed phaser fire from the two above mentioned locations. While considered more than a match for a Cardassian supply ship, the Nebula-class was also capable of successfully withstanding a direct hit from a Cardassian warship as a result of an unshielded attack. ( ) They were, however, unable to single-handedly withstand an assault from wing of Cardassian destroyers. ( ) Image:Nebula class, first contact.jpg|Secondary hull torpedo launcher. Image:USS Sutherland firing torpedoes.jpg|Superstructure torpedo launcher. Image:USS Bonchune fires forward phaser.jpg|Primary hull phaser. Image:USS Bellerophon fires forward phaser.jpg|Secondary hull phaser. Some Nebula-class starships, including the Phoenix used a "high-energy sensor sweep" that cycled every 5.5 minutes. Between each of those cycles, a "window" of 1/50th of a second would open, requiring the ship's shields to be realigned. ( ) Propulsion systems The propulsion systems for the Nebula-class were constructed under the authority of Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems. ( set artwork) The engines of a Nebula-class need to operate with a mixture above ninety percent in order to successfully leave orbit of a planet. Additionally, the starboard power coupling was located adjacent to decks ten through twelve. ( ) In 2370, the theoretical maximum speed for the warp drive of Nebula-class starships, including the was warp 9.5. When fine-tuned, the warp drive could be pushed to warp 9.6. ( ) By 2374, the was able to pursue and catch the , which was traveling at warp 9.9. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the ''Nebula-class was described as being "a lot faster" than a runabout.'' ( ) Auxiliary craft Nebula-class starships were equipped with a variety of auxiliary craft, including the type 6 and type 7 shuttlecraft, as well as the smaller type 15 shuttlepod, and other large shuttlecraft. ( ; ) Ships commissioned ;Named: * * (NCC-70915) * (NCC-60597) * (NCC-60205) * (NCC-70352) * * (NCC-61827) * (NCC-61826) * (NCC-65420) * (NCC-71201) * (NCC-72015) * ;Unnamed: *Unnamed Nebula class starships ;Uncertain: * (NCC-71805) * * * Appendices Appearances * ** ** (model) ** ** * ** ** ** ** (model) ** ** ** (display graphic) ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Star Trek films: ** ** Background The Nebula-class studio model was designed by Ed Miarecki (initial prototype version), Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda (standard version); and modeled by Greg Jein. Aside from the dedication plaque reference in "Redemption II" and "Second Sight", the Nebula-class was referred to by name in "The Wounded," and "Non Sequitur". It was additionally referred to be name in the script notes for "Redemption II". The Nebula class, in the form of the , appears in every title sequence of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine from to . Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars. * Type: Explorer * Accommodation: 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit. * Power Plant: One 1500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system. * Dimensions: Length, 442.23 meters; beam, 318.11 meters; height: 130.43 meters. * Mass: 3,309,000 metric tonnes * Performance: Warp 9.6 for 12 hours (STD); warp 9.9 for 12 hours (UPRTD) * Armament: Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers While the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. Apocrypha Star Trek: Communicator A cross section and overview of the ship is given in issue 154 of Star Trek: Communicator, particularly focusing on the "USS Nebula (NCC-60147)." The cross section shows that the ship is capable of saucer separation, has 8 type-X phaser arrays and 3 photon torpedo launchers, and a mass of 3,309,000 metric tonnes. One inconsistency among the graphics has the registry number "NCC-60000" on the nacelle wing. All artwork used was provided by Tim Earls. Video games The video games Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II depicts the Nebula-class with four weapons, one of which can replicate another ship, another can negate enemy torpedoes. In the video game Star Trek: Bridge Commander, there are 4 Nebula-class vessels. Three of these, the USS Nightingale, USS Khitomer and USS Berkeley, appear to be made specifically for the game and do not appear anywhere in Star Trek canon. The fourth Nebula-class vessel featured in the game is actually a canon ship, the USS Prometheus (NCC-71201), though it is the only one that doesn't play an important role in the game. External links * * * Category:Federation starship classes cs:Třída Nebula de:Nebula-Klasse es:Clase Nebula nl:Nebula klasse